EdSome
by mysoulmate
Summary: A little truth or dare, a little spiked birthday punch, and waking up nude between his two best friends the morning after.


I don't Own Ed Edd N' Eddy.

Eddy tried opening his eyes, but the sun was too bright and his hangover to great.

It'd been a great little party just the three of them, and none of the other kids had tried to crash it. Eddy's sweet sixteen, with the punch having a little extra kick than he thought it'd have when he first spiked it. They'd gotten drunk off their asses, but it was fine. They'd slept over in Eddy's room for the night and his parents decided to leave them alone and spend the night in the city.

Eddy rubbed his head into his pillow and settled himself back in the unusually warm bed. Something under his pillow moved. He cracked an eye open and saw he was face to face with Edd. Eddy panicked a little and scooted back a bit, only to run into a wall. A very warm wall, Eddy rolled over and took a quick look. Ed, sleeping happily wasn't fazed with being bumped into.

_Okay Eddy boy, just what happened last night? Are we dressed? Maybe we just all slept in the same bed, not like we haven't done that before... okay the last time was when we were like 10 and Ed had a nightmare than wouldn't go back to sleep if we didn't sleep with him, but it still counts._ Eddy quickly patted himself down_. Nope naked as a jay bird. Okay so I stripped and than we all went to bed or we all went to bed and I got to hot and don't remember taking off my clothes cause I was drunk. That's plausibly, right? I mean they're dressed, ... right?_

Ed, in his sleep, took that time to provide eddy with the answers to his question. The six foot three, sixteen year old, grabbed Eddy around the waist and pulled him tight. The red head nuzzled, Eddy's hair and rubbed his naked groin against Eddy's.

He couldn't stop the little moan from escaping, Eddy bit his lip hard as his cock reacted positively to the attention. It stirred a few hazy memories.

A game of truth or dare on his bedroom floor, as they got drunker the dares became more nonsensical and the truths more embarrassing. Ed had dared him to make out with Double D. So he had, he'd caused Edd to moan and gasp and even cry out Eddy's name in pleasure when Eddy sucked on his neck. Soon Eddy was having his revenge on Ed. Forcing the eldest Ed to suck off the now horny Edd.

_The game got only worse after that. Double D has his devilish side after all. His dare is why I'm naked to begin with._

Eddy turned back over to face Double D.

_You're not as goody too shoes as you like to think._

Edd glared at Eddy after Ed swallowed the cum. He was bright red from more than the vodka. "I don't believe you mister. That was a stupid dare, kissing is one thing but a sexual act?"

"I didn't see you complaining when Ed was licking your shaft," Eddy lend in close to Edd his mouth an inch from his ear. "You moaned, and begged Ed. 'Yes, suck me. Please Ed. Ohhh!' Or are you going to deny it?"

If Edd could have turned redder, there's no doubt he would have. "I wouldn't tease if I were you. Truth or Dare Eddy?"

Truth, he should have taken truth, but no, "Dare, I'm not scared of you."

Edd looked smug, cocky even. "Good, but lets see how well your bravery fairs once you take off your clothes and masturbate."

_Fucking ego, I had to pick dare._

He slowly undid the zipper, a few minutes ago watching his friends in action he'd been hard as a diamond, but under pressure he wasn't fairing to well.

"Oh Ed, I think our wittle Eddy might be having some wittle problems. Shall we help him?" They both advanced, crawling towards Eddy. Ed looked horny as hell, he licked his lips well reaching up and undoing Eddy's pants button. Edd moved behind him, his hands rubbing Eddy's chest, his fingers giving a light twist of Eddy's nipples. Those hands pulled up and off his shirt, well Ed's pulled down his pants. "Okay Ed, it looks like Eddy isn't having anymore troubles. Lets allow him to finish his dare."

_Bastard, god fucking damn, sexy bastards. Both of them. God damn who knew Ed looked so good, so sexy, so unlike his normal goofball self. He was cute normally but always in more of a friendly brotherly way. And Edd, where the fuck had he learned to do any of that? He must really like learning._

Eddy held himself and slowly, teasingly stoked himself. The boys watched with keen interest, Ed even going as far as pulling himself out and copying Eddy's movements.

He trailed a hand up his bare chest, moaning as he twisted a nipple. His hand moved faster. Eddy closed his eye's, he could feel his friends attention focused solely on him, he liked it. He was enjoying putting on a show for them. Eddy laid down on his back, spreading his legs to give his audience the full view. Sucking on his fingers to prepare himself for something he'd only seen women in his brother magazines do. The wet digits circled his anus, gathering up courage he pushed one in. It kind of hurt, but he felt a strange sort of itch, he needed it deeper, thicker. He needed a cock.

He bit his lip, he couldn't ask, but he needed it. Eddy stopped, pulled out and sat up. Ed was still rubbing himself off and Double D's hands were gripping his shorts, his face looking like he wanted to join in the jerk fest.

"Fuck truth or dare. The games over." That got their attention.

Eddy crawled over to Ed. "Let me take care of that." Eddy kissed the boy, seating himself in his lap. His hands wrapped around both their dicks and started stroking them the best he could.

"Double D, don't just sit there, join the party." Eddy get up and grabbed both of his friends hands. "How about we move the party to my bed, it's softer and I have lube in the drawer."

Double D stripped on the way well Ed struggled to get his shirt off. Eddy crawled to the top of his round bed and spread his legs.

A little pout, "Please."

The guys looked at each other, "Rock paper scissors?"

Ed nodded, "One. Two. Three." Edd held out two fingers, but Ed kept his fist. "I win."

"Very well, I lost fair and square." Double D sat at the edge of the bed and watched as Ed started for Eddy.

The big guy kissed the birthday boy's face, neck, and chest.

"Get the lube, sock head. Top drawer."

Edd fished it of the disorderly drawer. It looked almost brand new. He may have lost the draw, but it didn't mean he had to be out of the battle. He drizzled some into his hand, it tingled and warmed. Crouching behind Ed he struck. Earning himself a shriek and his lubed up fingers encircled the guys cock. He rubbed the lube on generously and sprinkled the back before him with love bites.

"Double D is a vampire." Ed groaned. "I think I'm good Double D, mind finishing what Eddy was doing earlier? I don't want to hurt him."

"I'll be pleased to, Ed."

Ed moved to the side, still teasing Eddy, well Edd moved to his other side.

He poured more lube on his fingers, letting the extra drizzle down onto Eddy's dick. Feeling creative, Edd drizzled a little more on their leader's sac. "Ed love, mind lifting his ass up a little?"

"No problem Double D." Eddy looked a little undignified at being folded up at such an angle.

Taking the lube he drizzled it on the puckered hole. Eddy's legs gave a kick and he squeaked at the odd feeling. Edd pushed his finger in, gave it a wiggle and pulled out. In and out he finger fucked his friend, soon adding a second, than a third finger.

He withdrew completely, the look of urgency on Ed's face compelling him. Edd instead took over stroking Eddy and kissing him.

Eddy's eyes closed as he was entered. It all felt to much, but at the same time anything less and it wouldn't feel right. He saw poor Edd, dick hard, taking care of himself well jerking off Eddy, and felt bad. He twisted so he was on his knees, than pulled Edd to the top of the bed. He took one look into those pretty eyes and swallowed the cock in front of his face.

The rest of the evening was hazy. Eddy could remember getting off, swallowing the cum in his mouth and even the feeling of Ed's final thrusts and his heavy body as for a moment after he rested on top of him.

Eddy snuggled between his two close friends, remembering all that made him so horny. He felt like waking them up but settled for cuddling well asleep. He didn't know how they'd react, but god he hoped it was good, cause after that threesome he couldn't picture ever wanting anything more.


End file.
